Confused or Confession (Special Spring The23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Jeno berubah. Memangnya manusia bisa berubah drastis dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Sebenarnya apa masalah Jeno sampai-sampai ia membuat kalang kabut hampir semua member NCT? NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 31/March/2019

* * *

**Theme**

Special Spring

**Sub Theme**

20th Spring, Our Special Day

**Author Code**

M-07

**Main pairing**

Jeno X Renjun (NoRen)

**Side pair(s)**

Hint!

**Genre**

Canon, Romance, Drama

**Warning**

None

**Summary**

Jeno berubah. Memangnya manusia bisa berubah drastis dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Sebenarnya apa masalah Jeno sampai-sampai ia membuat kalang kabut hampir semua member NCT?

* * *

Helaan napas panjang Jeno keluarkan kala penciumannya menyambut kehadiran bau lemon familiar di sekitar kamar tidur yang kini ia tempati seorang diri. Setelah melepaskan beban berat dari punggungnya sembarangan, ia membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur tanpa repot-repot mengganti pakaian yang sedari siang menemaninya beraktivitas.

Bahkan pikiran untuk membersihkan diri tidak sedikitpun terlintas dalam otaknya.

Kebiasaan jorok dan tidak baik memang, tetapi tubuhnya sudah sampai pada batasnya, tidak sanggup lagi untuk melakukan apapun selain tidur dan melemaskan urat-urat tegang di tubuhnya.

Tangannya meraba acak saku jaket berharap benda paling penting dalam kesehariannya tidak membuat ulah, berpindah secara ajaib ke dalam tas.

Hembusan nafas kelegaan untuk kedua kalinya lolos dari bibirnya ketika satu tangannya menyentuh outline kotak keras di salah satu saku celana trainning yang juga Jeno kenakan sejak siang.

'Dasar pelupa,' batinnya.

Penglihatan minim tanpa kacamata membuat Jeno harus menajamkan mata membaca satu-persatu teks pesan dalam aplikasi _chatting_ berwarna kuning khas.

_Tidak ada yang penting._ Buru-buru ia menutup aplikasinya sebelum salah satu dari pelaku keributan memergoki keberadaan seorang Lee Jeno di grup _chat_ dan membaca ocehan tidak penting para member. Bisa-bisa tidak hanya fisiknya yang mengalami kelelahan, tetapi juga mentalnya.

Meladeni obrolan member Dream memang se-melelahkan itu untuk Jeno.

Baru ketika layar ponselnya kembali kepada _mode_ _home_, ia menyadari sesuatu.

28 Februari 2019

23:23

'SHIT! Sebentar lagi bulan Maret dan aku belum mempersiapkan apapun!'

Yah, doakan saja semoga keesokan paginya Jeno tidak terbangun dengan sepasang kantung hitam di bawah mata sipitnya.

_000_

"...no! JENO!"

Kesadaran Jeno dipaksa kembali berpijak pada kenyataan oleh bentakan keras dari mantan pemegang gelar member tertua di satu-satunya unit dimana ia berada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mark Lee.

Si Lee yang lebih tua berdiri garang dengan kedua tangan bertolak pinggang, mata menyorot tajam pada Jeno.

Namun sayang, sang Lee muda merasa tidak terancam di bawah intimidasi Mark.

Tatapan keheranan yang Jeno layangkan pada yang lebih tua berbicara lebih cepat sebelum suaranya berucap. 'Kenapa hyung ada disini?' begitu kira-kira terjemahan verbal pandangan menajam Jeno.

"Berhenti menyiksa diri dengan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di ruang latihan. Kembali dan beristirahatlah," Mark memerintah. Sekalipun tidak lagi berada di unit berisikan para remaja berusia 20 tahun ke bawah, Mark tetaplah _hyung_ yang dihormati oleh para member Dream sehingga seringkali ia menjadi penasihat dalam hal performa atau hal pribadi sekalipun.

Mark tidak suka menggunakan _authority_ yang ia miliki sebagai hyung bagi Dreamies untuk membuat para remaja penuh pembangkangan patuh dengan kata-katanya tetapi kali ini ia merasa perlu untuk menegur kelakuan adiknya yang satu ini.

Bukan sehari saja ia menerima keluhan dari member Dream akan perubahan sikap Jeno yang lebih sering melamun, terhitung sejak tiga hari lalu ia menjajaki profesi baru sebagai penampung keluhan kelima member Dream. Bahkan teguran perubahan tingkah Jeno tidak hanya datang dari member, pagi dan siang tadi, _coach vocal_ dan _dance_ mereka secara berturut-turut melaporkan perihal sama, kurang fokusnya Jeno dalam latihan, sekaligus meminta bantuan pada Mark.

"Tapi aku belum merasa bisa mempelajari gerakan ini. Aku akan berlatih sebentar sebelum pulang ke asrama."

"Jangan keras kepala, Lee Jeno. Tidak akan ada yang bisa kau pelajari selama fokusmu terbagi," tukas Mark.

"Tapi hyung, penampilan-"

"Tidak sebelum kamu menyelesaikan apapun masalah yang mengganggu konsentrasimu," potong Mark tajam, tidak memberikan ruang untuk Jeno membantah perintahnya. Sudah hafal di luar kepala bagaimana tabiat Lee dengan wajah boros yang satu ini jika sudah berkehendak, keras kepala.

"Atau kau bisa bercerita pada hyung. Siapa tahu hyung bisa membantu," Mark menambahkan. Jeno menggeleng cepat menolak upaya Mark meringankan masalah sang adik, "aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri," ucap Jeno sambil lalu.

Pikir Jeno, akan percuma usaha dan saran para hyung untuknya jika masalah percintaan mereka sendiri saja tidak mempan dengan ide penyelesaian yang keluar dari pikiran mereka.

Salah satu contohnya, ya kisah percintaan Mark yang terkesan jalan di tempat. Meski sahabat dekat Jeno, yang merupakan _love interest_ dari Mark sudah berusaha membawa hubungannya dengan Mark maju selangkah, kenyataannya keduanya masih tertahan pada status pertemanan-dengan-bumbu-perasaan-melebihi-teman-pada-umunya alias terjebak dalam _friendzone_ istilah kerennya.

Belum lagi dengan kasus _hyung_ lain yang mungkin lebih parah daripada Mark yang sulit mengakui perasaannya pada seorang sahabat-hampir-saudara Jeno.

Tidak, Jeno tidak mau kisah cintanya akan berakhir naas seperti para _hyung-line_. Jadi kesimpulannya sia-sia saja mencari penyelesaian pada mereka.

"Oh, Mark juga disini?" suara si pendatang baru membuat kesibukan Jeno membereskan pakaiannya sesaat tertunda, rasa ingin tahu memerintah Jeno untuk menelisik siapa yang baru saja datang ke ruang latihan.

Sepintas mendengar, tidak ada hal mencurigakan dari sapaan pemuda Kim yang menatap Jeno dan Mark bergantian dari ambang pintu. Tetapi, beberapa menit berlalu otaknya mulai menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari kekagetan Doyoung atas keberadaan Mark.

'Bagus sekali! Jadi semua hyung line sudah tahu soal ini! Great!' umpat Jeno.

"Jeno-ya?" Doyoung memanggil Jeno pelan.

"Iya hyung?" balas Jeno berpura-pura tidak mengetahui tujuan Doyoung secara khusus menemuinya.

"Jika ada masalah kamu bisa bercerita pada hyung. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, hyung. Aku yakin bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri," tolak Jeno. Bagaimanapun penolakan Jeno pada Doyoung terasa lebih halus mengingat jarak usia mereka yang cukup jauh sekalipun ia didapuk sebagai member favorit dari lelaki berjuluk rabbit itu.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Sudah hampir tengah malam, kalian pasti juga lelah."

"Aku sudah selesai beberes, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan hyung-deul," pamit Jeno pada keduanya.

"Ingat pesanku, kau bisa bercerita apa saja pada hyung. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu."

"Hyung tenang saja, aku akan bercerita jika sudah siap," kembali Jeno menjawab dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Sampai jumpa besok, hyungs."

Jeno berjalan tegak meninggalkan kedua hyungnya tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Langkahnya terdengar semakin samar ketika Doyoung angkat bicara, "kira-kira apa yang membuatnya menutup mulut rapat-rapat, Mark?"

"Entahlah, hyung. I have no idea tentang penyebab perubahan drastis Jeno."

"Semoga masalah anak itu tidak semakin berlarut-larut dan mempengaruhi kerjasama dalam tim."

"Hyung tenang saja, ada banyak mata-mata di dalam Dream."

_000_

Jeno sudah membayangkan tidur nyenyak tanpa bayangan tragis kisah romansa pertamanya ketika mendapati apartemen yang ditinggali member Dream dalam keadaan gelap kecuali beberapa sudut yang sengaja di beri penerangan minim.

Nihilnya presensi kehidupan di apartemen memicu otaknya mengambil kesimpulan para member Dream sudah jatuh terlelap dalam bunga tidur. Termasuk dengan seorang yang akhir-akhir ini bercokol kuat dalam pikirannya.

Tidak bertatap wajah dengan obyek perasaannya selama hampir sehari penuh membuatnya merasa hampa sekaligus lega.

Hampa karena ekspresi manis dan gemas milik pemuda lebih tua sebulan itu selalu bisa membuat dunianya cerah seketika, seolah sorot lampu selalu mengiringi langkah si pemuda. Namun disatu sisi Jeno merasakan sebuah kelegaan tidak bertemu dengannya untuk sementara waktu. Bayangan negatif sebagai efek samping dari rencananya selalu menghantui acap kali memandang tepat wajah berseri milik Renjun.

Menyaksikan bagaimana perubahan mimik di rupa manis Renjun menjadi penuh kebencian saat pandangan keduanya bertemu menjadi hal paling mengerikan yang diimpikan oleh Jeno.

Ia terbiasa mendapati pemuda berbahu sempit itu melayangkan tatapan marahnya pada dirinya atau sesama member. Tetapi hari itu ia berbeda, wajah manisnya menyiratkan sebuah kebencian yang amat sangat hingga ia tidak sedikitpun mendapati sosok asli Huang Renjun.

'Jika aku melakukannya, apakah mimpi buruk itu akan terjadi?'

'Apakah aku terdengar egois dengan memaksa mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan kerja sama tim sebagai taruhannya?'

'Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya hubungan kami renggang dan mengakibatkan hancurnya dinamika Dream?'

'Apakah usahaku setara dengan akibat di kemudian harinya?'

Jeno akan merasa berdosa jika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

Namun sebelum lamunan buruknya kembali berlanjut, sebuah tepukan keras membuat Jeno terlonjak kaget, nyaris menjatuhkan iPad di pangkuannya ke lantai.

Sebuah cengiran iseng dari bibir tipis yang mengingatkan Jeno pada kucing menyambut pandangannya

"Oh, Ten-hyung."

"Aku menumpang tidur di kamarmu ya? Tidak enak meminta manajer-hyung kemari sepagi ini hanya untuk menjemputku."

"Baiklah, memangnya ada perlu apa hyung disini sampai selarut ini?"

"Biasa.. Marathon film dengan Injun membuatku larut dalam film," Ten menjawab enteng.

"Oh, I see.." ingin Jeno bertanya lebih lanjut namun urung ia melanjutkan jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Mau menempati kasurku di bawah?" ujar Jeno merujuk pada bagian bawah tempat tidur susun di kamarnya.

"Kalau kau keberatan aku bisa tidur di tingkat atas."

"Tidak masalah untukku, hyung. Aku baru menempati tempat di bawah setelah Jungwoo-hyung pindah bersama ilichil-hyung lainnya." Jeno beranjak dari duduknya di ujung tempat tidur bagian bawah menuju ke tangga kecil penghubung bagian atas dan bawah, membiarkan pemuda empat tahun lebih tua itu menginvasi bagian tidur miliknya.

_000_

"Hyung sudah tidur?" gumam Jeno pelan pada keheningan kamar gelap tanpa penerangan apapun. Ia tidak memberanikan diri meninggikan suara lebih dari sebuah gumaman, takut-takut jika si pemilik deretan tindik nyentrik di kedua telinganya sudah terbuai lelah ke dalam alam mimpi.

"Wae Jeno-ya?" balas Ten tak kalah halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada hyung. Aku hanya memastikan."

"Benarkah? Kudengar akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit aneh, padahal biasanya memang sudah seperti itu kan?" kicau Ten jenaka.

"Hyung bisa mengataiku aneh jika aku sudah pada level Jisung, Nana atau Chenle. Kenyataannya aku yang paling dewasa menghadapi kelakuan bermasalah mereka setiap harinya," ujar Jeno membanggakan diri.

"Kuakui untuk bagian bertanggung jawab atas member yang lebih muda kau menang telak dibandingkan dengan lainnya. Tapi sayang sekali dalam menyelesaikan masalah perasaan mungkin kau tidak lebih baik daripada Jisung yang belum bisa membedakan rasa suka sebenarnya atau hanya suka untuk sesaat."

"Mark-hyung?"

"Don't even get me started. Dia bahkan lebih parah daripada kalian berdua. Levelnya benar-benar bayi."

Tawa lepas Jeno mengudara untuk sepersekian detik sebelum dua telapak tangannya terkatup di depan bibir, berusaha meredam gelinya atas ucapan tanpa filter Ten.

"Hyung benar sekali, Mark memang payah dalam urusan percintaan. Soal seni dia memang belum bisa kukalahkan tetapi..."

"Begitulah dia. Perbedaan mencolok diantara kalian adalah setidaknya kau sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengelak dari kenyataan kalau kau menyukai seseorang yang tumbuh bersama seperti seorang saudara."

Jeno tertegun atas uraian Ten baru saja.

'Apa katanya!? Mengakui!? Perasaan!?'

"M-maksud hyung?"

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"A-a-aku..."

"Itu hal yang wajar, bukan hal aneh ketika tiba-tiba saja pandangan dan perasaanmu akan dirinya berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu."

"Bagaimana hyung tahu?" balas Jeno setelah ia kembali menemukan suaranya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau disekitar kita sering kali terjadi hal seperti ini," Ten menjabarkan sedikit pemikirannya.

Jeno terdiam sejenak, meneguhkan keinginan untuk mengutarakan satu pertanyaan yang selalu mengganggu kedamaiannya akhir-akhir ini, sekalipun kewarasannya tengah mencaci keputusan kehendak perasaan untuk mencari solusi selain pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seandainya aku mengungkapkannya dan ia menolak, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah kami akan berubah?"

_000_

"Jeno?"

"Jen.. "

"Jenoooo..."

Tak mendapati panggilan dan beberapa ketukan menggebu pada daun pintu kamar milik si pemuda kelahiran April mendapat balasan, Renjun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengintip ke dalam. Meski dalam kondisi hampir serupa dengan miliknya-gelap dan sama-sama hanya ditempati seorang diri dengan barang berceceran dimana-mana, si birthday boy ini tidak mendapati siluet tubuh bongsor milik rekan satu grupnya di bawah selimut.

"Aneh sekali, sepagi ini dia sudah hilang dari kasurnya. Keajaiban macam apa yang terjadi di hari ulang tahunku."

Ya, hari ini tepat di tanggal 23 Maret, hari dimana umurnya bertambah satu digit, merubah angka lurus paling depan menjadi 2-menurut perhitungan Korea-pada pukul enam pagi, Renjun dibuat kaget oleh nihilnya keberadaan Jeno mengingat kegiatan favorit Jeno terjaga hingga pagi menjelang hanya untuk memainkan peralatan konsol kesayangannya.

"Duh, dimana dia meletakkan charger ponsel dan iPad-ku ya?" Renjun mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri menyadari waktu tidak berjalan sesuai prediksinya. Lima belas menit lalu sang manajer memberi kabar akan tiba di parkiran apartemen dalam dua puluh menit, tersisa waktu lima menit dari perjanjian.

Pikir Renjun, sedikit sisa waktu bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari dua barang penting dalam daftar teratas _missing list_nya. Tidak bisa ia membayangkan hidup tanpa dua gadget penting dalam genggaman-satu bentuk kecanduan teknologi sepertinya.

Apalagi seharian ini ia akan berada di luar asrama untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tuanya yang datang secara langsung dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun putra tunggal mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku mencarinya sendiri?" monolognya.

Setelah memastikan benar kalau Jeno tidak berada dalam kamarnya, si pemuda mungil mengendap masuk melompati beberapa pakaian atau tas milik si pemilik kamar.

Tangannya meraba saklar lampu untuk memudahkan pencarian barang penting miliknya yang dipinjam oleh Jeno malam setelah perayaan kecil-kecilan ulang tahun Renjun malam sebelumnya bersama para member Dream dan _hyung_ terdekatnya turut pula datang.

Sambil mengeluhkan keterlambatannya ia mencari di tempat-tempat biasa Jeno meletakkan barang-barang. Meja di sisi tempat tidur Jeno juga tak luput dari Renjun yang mulai tidak sabar.

Satu-persatu ia membuka laci pada setiap susun. Sekali-kali Renjun membolak-balikkan isi dari masing-masing susun sampai akhirnya barang yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin tak karuan.

Sampai di susunan paling bawah ia dibuat tertegun dengan keberadaan kotak kayu berlogokan sebuah merek perhiasan cukup terkenal.

Bukan hal aneh untuk seorang selebritis seperti mereka memiliki beberapa aksesoris mahal, tetapi bagian paling mencolok dari kotak itu adalah pita yang bertengger tepat di atas penutup kotak. Terlihat seperti sebuah hadiah pemberian atau akan diberikan daripada Jeno membeli aksesoris itu untuk diri sendiri

Perpaduan hijau dan silver yang bertengger di atas kotak berisi entah apa, menimbulkan rasa penasaran pada diri Renjun.

"Wah-"

"Sedang apa disana." Suara dingin tanpa emosi-mendekati tajam-menarik paksa Renjun dari rasa ingin tahunya.

Secepat kilat ia menatap ke arah pintu dimana si pemilik kamar yang ia acak-acak tengah mengeringkan rambut basah dengan usakan kasar.

'Sedang mandi rupanya, pantas dia tidak mendengar panggilanku.'

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Jeno lagi, kali ini dengan lebih tegas.

"Aku mencari charger ponsel dan iPad yang kemarin kau pinjam."

"Kenapa harus sampai membongkar laci mejaku? Bukankah sudah pasti kalau aku meminjam charger pasti ada di colokan sisi tempat tidurku?" Jeno berjalan menghampiri kasur, searah dengan keberadaan Renjun yang terpaku entah karena apa.

Dengan kasar ia mencabut dua properti yang dicari oleh Renjun sebelum memaksa telapak tangan si pemuda mungil untuk terbuka dan menaruh dua barang tersebut di atas telapak tangan mungil sang mantan _roommate_.

"Sudah ketemu kan? Cepat keluar aku akan ganti baju!" usir Jeno, handuk yang dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut ia lemparkan hingga menutup keseluruhan wajah Renjun.

"Jeno jorok! Kau juga membuat tatanan rambutku berantakan!" sentak Renjun galak, melemparkan balik handuk yang sebelumnya bersarang di wajahnya.

Dada Jeno yang tidak terbalut apapun-Jeno memang bertelanjang dada sejak keluar dari kamar mandi-dibuat kemerahan akibat kerasnya lemparan Renjun.

"Ya sudah cepat pergi sana! Bukannya sejak tadi kamu sudah ribut akan terlambat kenapa malah berlama-lama berdebat denganku?"

"Ah, iya manajer hyung sudah menunggu."

"Dasar merepotkan"

"Dasar judes!"

Dua kali mendapatkan pengusiran sudah cukup untuk Renjun benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu, langkah jenjangnya menghentak keras menghasilkan suara debuman keras.

"Jeno menyebalkan!"

"Berisik!"

Bunyi bantingan pintu yang kemudian menggema setelahnya, mengakhiri episode _sulky_ Huang Renjun akibat si pemuda Lee.

"Huh, hampir saja."

_000_

"Jeno itu kenapa sih?! Sensi sekali, padahal hari ini ulang tahunku. Tidak bisakah ia bersikap biasa saja, melupakan masalahnya hhh.."

Sampai di mobil, bibir tipis Renjun tidak hentinya mengeluhkan perubahan sikap Jeno yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Hmm, sebenarnya bukan hanya akhir-akhir ini menurut Renjun. Entah member lain merasakan hal senada dengan Renjun atau tidak, tetapi ia sudah sedikit merasakan imbas Jeno yang berubah sensitif sejak tiga minggu lalu.

Masih segar dalan ingatan Renjun akan perlakuan dingin Jeno awal Maret lalu. Niatnya hanya bergurau meminta kado spesial di umur yang keduapuluh, justru mendapatkan balasan dingin. Padahal di tahun sebelumnya Renjun juga melakukan tindakan serupa namun kenapa tanggapan yang Jeno berikan berbeda 180 derajat.

_Ketika itu hanya tersisa Jeno dan Renjun, terkurung di dalam asrama tanpa jadwal pribadi sedang member lain memanfaatkan kosong nya agenda dengan rencana masing-masing._

_Jeno sibuk mengganti channel televisi tanpa minat, tidak terusik saat satu tangan Renjun yang berbaring menghabiskan space di sofa mulai memainkan ujung belakang rambut hitamnya._

_"Jen, Jen, Jenoo... Tahun ini kamu akan memberikan hadiah apa untukku?"_

_"Belum kupikirkan."_

_"Hng? Wah tumben sekali. Tapi hadiahnya harus spesial ya karena ini umur yang spesial-"_

_"Ada hadiah yang kau inginkan?"_

_Nada tegas dan serius yang terkandung dalam pertanyaan balik Jeno membuat Renjun duduk secara tiba-tiba._

_"Eh, tidak. Aku tidak serius saat memintanya hehehe hadiah apapun aku menerimanya dengan senang hati."_

_"Oh ternyata hanya bercanda. Kalau begitu hadiahnya kapan-kapan saja. Aku pergi."_

_Bingung? Jelas saja Renjun mempertanyakan pada bagian mana candaanya yang dirasa menyinggung Jeno sampai-sampai pemuda sebayanya itu walk out, tidak hanya dari ruangan tetapi juga dari apartemen._

_Meninggalkan Renjun sendirian dengan kebingungannya._

_'Ada yang salah dari kata-kataku?'_

Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dari percakapan kilas balik antara sepasang 00_line_ mantan teman berbagi kamar. Tetapi kekagetan Renjun mendapatkan balasan tajam dari Jeno setelah tiga tahun berada di grup yang sama, baru kali itu ia dapatkan.

"Biarkan saja Jeno seperti itu, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali seperti biasanya." Sang manajer akhirnya membuka suara setelah beberapa saat sama sekali tidak membalas Renjun yang mendumal di sebelahnya.

"Normal apanya hyung, kemarin saja Jisung dan Chenle yang selalu mengusili para hyung sampai tidak berani mendekat setelah dibentak oleh Jeno."

"Ohh ternyata gara-gara itu mereka saling minta maaf tadi pagi," pria awal 30an itu mengangguk paham. Kejadian asing yang mengganggu benaknya sejak pagi menjadi masuk akal mendengar penjelasan Renjun.

"Mereka? Siapa mereka yang dimaksud oleh hyung?"

"Ya, Jeno Jisung Chenle. Siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Eeehh? Jeno?!"

"Iyalah. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan masalah yang bisa mengganggu kerja grup berlarut-larut. Dan lagi memangnya dia bisa semarah itu pada kalian? Kalian menjahilinya saja dia tetap tidak marah."

Sekali lagi Renjun dibuat tertegun oleh kata-kata manajer mereka barusan.

"Apakah itu artinya Jeno benar-benar marah padaku?" bisik sendu Renjun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan benar Jeno merasa tersinggung dengan permintaanku hari itu?"

"Dasar percintaan anak muda, sangat membingungkan."

"Apa tadi kata hyung?" si manis asal Jilin bertanya ulang, merasa mendengar sang manajer mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak, aku tidak berkata apa-apa."

"Hhh.. Kalau begitu menurut hyung apakah sebaiknya aku yang meminta maaf terlebih dulu?"

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf?"

"Kan kata hyung Jeno tidak bisa marah dalam waktu selama itu. Jika belakangan ini Jeno selalu menghindariku dan berbicara dingin padaku bukankah itu artinya aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal?"

"Jangan dipikirkan, Renjuna. Bisa jadi ia bersikap seperti itu bukan karena marah."

"Kalau bukan marah lalu apa?"

"Bingung?"

"Kenapa bingung hyung?"

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya."

Dahi Renjun semakin tertekuk setelah menyimak penjelasan manajernya. Bukannya memberikan titik terang penyelesaian masalahnya dan Jeno, ia justru dibuat semakin bingung dengan kata-kata misterius.

"Renjun-ah jangan lupa aku akan menjemput pukul 8. Titip salam untuk kedua orang tuamu dan selamat bersenang-senang."

Sepasang bibir _cherry_ Renjun mencebik kesal saat sadar kesempatannya mengorek lebih lanjut informasi dari sang manajer melayang ketika mobil perusahaan berhenti di depan pekarangan sebuah rumah minimalis salah satu sudut kota Seoul, rumah kerabat tempat orang tuanya menginap.

"Jahat sekali."

"Jahat bagaimana?"

"Kalian sudah menghancurkan moodku di hari ulang tahunku. Menyebalkan."

"Jangan menekuk wajah seperti itu. Nanti hyung menjadi sasaran kemarahan orang tuamu melihat anak manis mereka cemberut."

"Aku tidak manis!"

_000_

Renjun tiba di gedung Cheongdamdong dua jam lebih lama dari pada waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit kamera pengawas mulai menangkap keberadaan si mungil di depan pintu yang hanya bisa dimasuki menggunakan identitas perusahaan.

Langkahnya terasa berat menciptakan inchi demi inchi jarak antara pelukan hangat dimana seorang Huang Renjun si pemuda biasa, putra tunggal pasangan Huang yang lahir sembilan belas tahun tepat di hari ini seharusnya berada.

Ia yang berada di depan kedua orangtuanya berbeda dengan seorang Huang Renjun salah satu member grup yang tengah mendaki popularitasnya menuju puncak ketenaran.

Jika ia memiliki alat pengatur waktu, Renjun ingin kembali pada waktu sepuluh menit lalu dan menghentikannya. Butuh sepuluh menit untuknya melepaskan diri ia dari pelukan hangat kedua orangtuanya yang mengingatkannya akan rumah dan kebebasannya.

Tapi inilah kehidupan pilihannya, bernyanyi sekeras-kerasnya dan menari di atas panggung gemerlap. Sebuah impian yang berhasil ia raih dengan penuh perjuangan.

Renjun mempercepat langkahnya berharap ketika tiba di ruang latihan omelan manajer menghentikan pikiran gilanya untuk berbalik menyusul Baba dan Mamanya kembali ke rumah kerabat keluarga Huang di Seoul. Namun, yang ia dapati ketika pintu kaca didorong terbuka adalah seorang pria muda duduk membelakangi kaca dengan atensi berpusat pada ponsel di tangannya.

"Oh, hai Jen."

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kemari setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tuamu." Balasan dingin yang diterima Renjun membuat emosinya memuncak. Jiwa melankolis bercampur dengan rasa frustasi bukanlah adonan yang tepat untuk Renjun menanggapi perkataan Jeno seperti belakangan ini.

_Please_, tidak bisakah pemuda itu diam saja bila membalas sapaannya tanpa nada tajam ia tidak mampu!?

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku!? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap tajam dan dingin hanya padaku? Apa salahku sampai-sampai kau seperti ini!?" Tumpah sudah semua beban yang menumpuk dalam benak Renjun. Air mata perlahan menggenang di pelupuk mata Renjun, bersiap tumpah kapanpun.

"Ikut aku." Berbanding terbalik dengan tajamnya ujung kalimat pendek dari kurva tipis di paras rupawan Jeno, genggaman lembut di pergelangan tangan kurus Renjun membuat lagi-lagi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan.

'Inikah akhir kedekatan kami? Satu-satunya alasan kami bisa terus bersama?'

'Mau apa Jeno mengajakku ke atap selarut ini?' pikir Renjun menyadari kemana langkah Jeno membawa keduanya pergi. Bukan Renjun tidak ingin berhenti dan kembali meluapkan kekesalannya pada si mantan teman sekamar tetapi ia memilih untuk mengikuti arahan tanpa suara Jeno.

'Apa dia menghindari pantauan cctv di ruang latihan hanya untuk menghindari pengawasan?' Siapa tahu dengan berada di tempat dimana nihilnya pengawasan perusahaan ia bisa kembali memaki Jeno lebih puas. Baku hantam sekalipun, ia sudah mempersiapkan mental jika opsi tersebut memang dibutuhkan.

Tapi semua makian terpaksa ia telan bulat-bulat ketika pandangannya jatuh pada terangnya kerlip lampu miniatur yang dipasang di sekeliling atap tempat mereka beberapa kali melepas lelah setelah berlatih.

"Jen? Ini apa? K-kenapa?" rasanya otak Renjun berkali-kali menemukan jalan buntu memproses jawaban dari keanehan di sekelilingnya.

Tidak terpikir olehnya alasan Jeno melakukan semua ini.

"Hadiahmu."

"Hah? Hadiahku?"

"Kamu bilang ingin sebuah hadiah spesial di ulang tahunmu yang keduapuluh kan?" Jawaban datar Jeno menimbulkan kernyitan dalam di dahi mulus Renjun kembali menampakkan diri.

"Tapi kamu sudah memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untukku," balas Renjun masih tak mengerti.

"Duh bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya-"

Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu tampak menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan tatapan bertanya pemuda dihadapannya.

"Bukankah aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk melihat pemandangan langit malam Seoul bersama-sama?"

Ah, Renjun ingat dengan _pinky promise_ yang mereka buat di depan dua member _hyungline_ saat keduanya menjadi bintang tamu dalam acara radio.

"Jadi hadiah spesialku adalah menepati janji waktu itu?"

Jeno mengangguk sekali membenarkan pertanyaan retoris dari mulut Renjun.

"Dengan semua ini?" kembali Jeno mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ini terlalu indah! Terima kasih sudah memenuhi janji kita waktu itu, Jenoya. Tidak kusangka kamu masih mengingatnya," senyum lebar kekanak-kanakan di bibir Renjun yang terarah kepadanya membuat bahu Jeno turun, lega, merasakan satu beban imajiner lepas dari pundaknya.

Mata bulat Renjun mengedar penuh takjub, bergantian menatap langit yang memunculkan kerlip nya di satu hari spesial dalam hidupnya dan lampu miniatur disekelilingnya yang berkelip sesekali.

_Wow menakjubkan, rasanya seperti berada di langit dikelilingi bintang!_

Ia tak hentinya mengagumi hadiah khusus yang diberikan oleh si tampan.

"Kemari dan duduk disebelahku!" Tanpa berpikir dua kali Jeno menjatuhkan bokongnya di sisi kanan tempat Renjun duduk menikmati kerja kerasnya-yah bersama dengan dua manajer NCT juga lebih tepatnya.

Sementara sang bintang utama hari ini menatap langit dengan senyum tak lepas, Jeno mulai memiringkan tubuhnya hingga sisi depan tubuhnya nyaris beradu dengan lengan Renjun.

Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak terkembang melihat refleksi binar cahaya di mata si mungil kesayangan para _hyung, dongsaeng, staff noona,_ _fans_ dan juga dirinya.

"Injuna..." jeda sejenak dalam kalimat Jeno membuat si mungil menatap penasaran pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

"Hmm, aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu bingung dengan sikapku akhir-akhir ini. Mendengar permintaanmu hari itu membuat aku berpikir keras bagaimana cara mengabulkannya hingga tanpa sadar aku melampiaskan kebingunganku padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat marah padamu atau member lain. Kau tahu sedikit kebingungan membuat kepribadianku seolah turut berubah. Maafkan aku."

"Jadi selama ini kamu berubah hanya karena bingung? Apalagi hanya untuk memenuhi permintaanku. Dengar Lee Jeno, kamu tidak perlu sebegitu bingungnya hanya untuk hadiah ulang tahunku."

"Tapi kamu memintanya."

"Dan bukan berarti kamu juga harus memaksakan diri seperti ini. Aku tidak perlu hadiah khusus jika akhirnya kamu berubah."

"Tapi-"

"Tapi apalagi?"

Dikeremangan, minus pantulan lampu kecil yang tidak memungkinkan keduanya saling melihat jelas rupa lawan bicara, Jeno bersyukur wajah memerahnya tersembunyi dengan baik.

"Karena kamu spesial, maka keinginanku untuk mewujudkannya sangat besar."

Air mata yang tadi sempat Renjun tahan, jatuh satu-persatu mendengar penuturan jujur dari laki-laki yang sebentar lagi juga memasuki usia dewasa.

"Se-hiks"

"Ehh, kenapa malah menangis? Astaga maafkan aku, jangan menangis please," refleks Jeno menangkup wajah mungil Renjun di kedua telapak tangannya dan menghapus lembut butiran air mata di pipi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku spesial untukmu?" bisik Renjun sengau efek tangisan singkatnya.

"Iya, ada sebuah tempat di hatiku yang selalu ingin melihatmu bahagia. Rasanya seperti kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga."

"Aku, uhuk."

"Ah, kamu pasti kaget dengan pengakuan ini." Disela batuk akibat tersedak, Renjun sempat memberikan pukulan keras di punggung Jeno.

"Kalau soal kaget jawabannya tentu saja," Renjun menjeda sebentar jawabannya, "aku tidak pernah menyangka kamu bisa menyukaiku yang seperti ini."

"Huang Renjun, you are perfect for me. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku berubah pikiran. You are perfetc in your unique way. Aku menyukaimu yang apa adanya?"

"Meskipun kadang cara berpikirku aneh?"

"That too..."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seribu persen aku yakin menyukaimu. I like you, I love you."

"Cheesy."

"And I know you like this cheesy Lee Jeno."

Renjun terkekeh, anggukan kecilnya mengiyakan pernyataan percaya diri Jeno.

"So, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" tatapan mengharap Jeno memancing tawa kecil Renjun.

_Astaga, rasa bahagia ini sungguh menyenangkan. Merasakan perasaan yang bersambut ternyata begini rasanya._

"Bagaimana?" tagih Jeno.

"Jawabannya... Hmm biar aku memikirkannya terlebih dulu. Satu bulan lagi kamu bisa menagihnya." Secepat kilat Renjun melesat menjauh dari Jeno yang kaget akan jawaban tidak terduga Renjun.

Padahal ia sudah hampir yakin 100 persen pernyataannya bersambut positif melihat reaksi lelaki mungil itu mendapati hadiah spesial darinya.

"Yak Huang Renjun!"

_"Semua tergantung padamu, Jenoya. Jika kau memutuskan pernyataannu adalah jalan terakhir dari kisahmu bersama Renjun maka setelah itu kau harus berusaha menghapus perasaanmu untuk selamanya. Tapi jika pengakuanmu menjadi awal dari kisahmu, sekalipun ia menolak kau bisa berjuang untuk merubah kata penolakan 'maaf' menjadi 'iya aku bersedia' dengan usahamu. Semua tergantung pada pilihanmu."_

_EPILOG_

23 April

"Jadi, giliranku untuk menagih hadiah spesialku. Apa jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku satu bulan yang lalu?"

Jeno dan Renjun lagi-lagi berakhir di atap gedung SM di tengah perkotaan yang padat akan keramaian. Suasana ramai di bawah tempat mereka berada tidak berkurang sekalipun malam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas.

Jeno tersenyum ketika pandangannya jatuh pada Renjun yang lebih memilih menatap lantai beton tempat mereka berpijak ketimbang lelaki menarik di hadapannya.

Gemas adalah kata paling tepat menggambarkan isi pikiran Jeno melihat pemuda yang satu bulan lebih tua bergantian memilin ujung cardigan tebalnya, menujukkan tanda-tanda enggan segera memperdengarkan jawaban yang ia janjikan.

"Jadi kita akan menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk menunggumu siap berbicara?" sindir Jeno jenaka.

"Atau mungkin jawaban dari pernyataanku bulan lalu adalah sebuah penolakan, begitu?" lanjut Jeno jahil.

Tidak ada pemaksaan dari dua pertanyaan Jeno, hanya saja si birthday boy kali ini sangat menikmati setiap perubahan mimik wajah Renjun yang sangat ketara dari bingung menjadi horor bercampur kaget ketika ia mengungkapkan spekulasi penolakan atas pengakuan cinta Maret lalu, jujur dan polos.

"Duh aku benar ditolak sepertinya. Kalau begitu-" si pemilik sepasang eyesmile sempurna, telah berbalik bersiap melangkah meninggalkan Renjun seorang diri ketika sepasang lengan kurus menjulur dari belakang tubuhnya, menahan gerak Jeno sementara.

Sebuah _back-hug_.

Senyum di bibir Jeno semakin melebar melihat sebuah gelang putih bermatakan sebuah kristal mulia berwarna biru laut jernih bersemayam di pergelangan tangan kurus Renjun. Perpaduan warna terang perak dan biru menunjukkan kilaunya sesaat ketika seberkas cahaya jatuh pada benda pemberiannya.

Kotak kayu yang waktu itu mati-matian ia sembunyikan telah berakhir di tangan pemilik yang seharusnya.

"T-tunggu dulu dong. B-biar aku menyiapkan kata-kata jawaban yang pas."

"Renjun dengarkan aku," dengan berat hati yang lebih tinggi melepaskan tautan erat di depan dadanya.

"Huang Renjun, aku tidak butuh kata-kata indah dan puitis sebagai jawaban pernyataanku. Yang aku butuhkan hanya jawaban jelas ya atau tidak atas semuanya," ujarnya seraya menangkup wajah mungil Renjun dengan dua telapak tangannya.

Ibu jarinya bergerak secara otomatis merasakan halusnya pipi bulat Renjun dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi Jeno tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika si pemuda asal Jilin memejamkan mata, menikmati kontak kulit yang diinisiasi olehnya.

"Boleh kuulang pernyataanku?" sebuah anggukan mantap diberikan oleh si mungil.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku tidak sesempurna seperti yang dibicarakan oleh fans kita di luar sana, kadang aku berubah menjadi pencemburu berat ketika melihatmu bersama member lain, dan aku juga terkadang berubah manja seperti anak anjing yang membutuhkan perhatian 24/7. Apakah kamu bersedia menjadi kekasih dari Lee Jeno yang tidak sempurna ini?"

Obsidian Renjun sekali lagi menampakkan kabut tipis mendengar pengakuan jujur dan tulus seorang Lee Jeno, nyaris mirip dengan kata-kata pemuda itu bulan lalu di tanggal yang sama.

"Cheesy sekali sih. Tapi di mataku seorang Lee Jeno yang menunjukkan sifat apa adanya sudah sangat sempurna. Jeno yang menerima kekuranganku dan tulus memiliki perasaan padaku adalah yang terbaik," ujar Renjun menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Tangannya mengelus lembut pergelangan tangan tempat sebuah gelang dengan model, warna hampir serupa dengan miliknya-hadiah ulang tahun si bongsor yang berulang tahun hari ini dari Renjun-bertengger pas.

"Jadi aku ditolak?" canda Jeno menghancurkan bunga-bunga yang sudah sempat bertebaran disekitar keduanya.

"Bodoh sekali! Siapa yang menolak hah?!"

"Pacar tuan Lee ini manis sekali sih!" seru Jeno sebelum ia mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir pink tipis milik Renjun.

"Hmph!"

* * *

**Admin's note**

Ini hampir 5000 words dong...  
Aduh buat authornya gimana nak kedaanmu? Itu jari-jari udah ada absnya belum?

Wkwk authornya kuat  
Udah akhir bulan maret nih... udah siap ketemu di event cupsleeve noren kita gak nih? Siap ya ? see y'all pokoknya

Dan... jangan lupa untuk tetap ikuti submit project kita dalam rangka memeriahkan Jeno' birthday, ketentuannya seperti biasa sudah kami umumkan yaaa  
Have a nice day semuanyaaa!


End file.
